


Graceless / Грешный

by Effie_H



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Coming Out, Compulsory Heterosexuality, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H
Summary: Я стараюсь, но я грешный.Бабушка Хёнвона всегда говорила, что он такой же как и его мать. Что в него вселился Дьявол. Хёнвон не верит в Дьявола. Хёнвон не верит в Бога. Единственным доказательством, что возможно он неправ станет Хёну.Бог всех любит, не напоминай.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Original Female Character(s), Chae Hyungwon/Original Male Character(s), Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 1





	Graceless / Грешный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [graceless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452140) by [jaekyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekyu/pseuds/jaekyu). 



> This is not original work!!!! This is simple translation back 2017!!!!!

_Я даже несколько раз мерзко, по-человечески любила._  
(Луиза Глюк)

_В пятнадцать лет ты весь сиял, как раннее утро, в двадцать ты начнешь излучать печальный свет луны._  
(«По ту сторону рая» Ф.Фитцджеральд)

Бабушка Хёнвона по маминой линии, вдова уже много лет, всегда принадлежала к этому набожному типу людей, постоянно перебирающему чётки. К богобоязному типу. Хёнвон никогда этого не понимал.

Когда он был помладше, ещё до того, как они с матерью переехали, он часто сидел на бабушкиной кухне. Со стены нависало распятие, похожее скорее на гильотину. Бабушка кормила его безвкусным супом с сухарями и приговаривала: «Ты такой же, как и твоя мать.»  
Это не было комплиментом, даже не наблюдением. Она произносила это агрессивным тоном, сощурив глаза и сжав губы в ниточку.

— Ты абсолютно как она, — говорила она обвиняюще. Костлявый палец, направленный на Хёнвона, превращался в осколок стекла. На его лице она видела их общие с матерью черты: большие пухлые губы, разрез глаз, кривизну носа. Её слова звучали как предупреждение.  
— Ты абсолютно как твоя мать.

*** 

Когда Хёнвон появился на свет, его матери едва исполнилось семнадцать. Отца он никогда не видел. Дедушка давно умер. Бабушка никогда не была буквально воплощением зла, но принадлежала к тому типу женщин, которые верят в Бога и Дьявола, а это значит, что у неё было собственное мировоззрение. Мировоззрение, в которое Хёнвон и его мама не вписывались.

Неизбежно, Хёнвон стал единственной опорой для своей матери.

Спустя год и семестр обучения на факультете философии, он был вынужден остановить учёбу, наблюдая, как она медленно угасает. На дворе тысяча девятьсот девяносто второй год, Хёнвону только исполнилось двадцать, а его мать умирает от рака лёгких.

— Говорил же, однажды эти сигареты тебя достанут, — говорит он. Слова неожиданно звучат намного печальнее, чем он хотел. Всё на свете звучит намного печальнее, чем он хотел. Наверное, жизнь сама по себе печальнее, чем мы хотим.

— Ты собираешься отчитывать мать, лежащую на смертном одре? — отвечает она как можно более беззаботно, хотя её голос звучит так, словно она проглотила горячие угли. Несмотря на то, что доктор пообещал ей _четыре месяца, пять, если повезёт_. И это ранит Хёнвона глубоко в сердце.

Он был для неё целым миром. И он будет для неё всем до самого горького конца. Затем он останется один.

*** 

— Ты любила моего отца? — однажды спросил Хёнвон у мамы, будучи совсем ещё ребёнком.  
Тогда образ собственного отца выглядел куда лучше. Хёнвон представлял его красивым мускулистым мужчиной. Человеком, который научил бы его бриться и стричь газон. Человеком, который бы дарил его матери цветы на день рождения. Он бы был таким же папой, как папы в телевизоре и в кино, но он был бы лучше, потому что он — отец Хёнвона.

Мама ему улыбнулась, заштопывая дырку в свитере Хёнвона на локте.

— Любила, — солгала она, делая очередной стежок.

(В шестнадцать лет Хёнвон ещё раз задаст этот вопрос, но уже в другой формулировке.

— Ты же никогда его не любила, не так ли? — спросит он и вся милая картинка о собственном отце забудется. С этого момента он будет сумрачным сгорбленным силуэтом, который никогда не считал нужным уделить внимание Хёнвону. Он будет злым, агрессивным трусом.

На этот раз мать не улыбнётся.

— Нет, — скажет она, не зная, чем занять руки.)

*** 

Перед самой смертью мама ему сообщает:

— Бабушка хочет, чтобы ты пожил с ней этим летом перед тем, как вернёшься в университет.  
Фраза звучит как завершение. Она точно знает, что не доживёт до лета.

— Разве? — приподнимает Хёнвон глаза, отрываясь от книги, которую читал около кровати.

— Не говори так, — укоряет его мама. Его голос не дрогнул, но Хёнвон всегда был открытой книгой для неё. — Она всегда тебя любила.

— Каждый год она присылает мне открытку с денежкой внутри и считает на этом наше общение законченным.

— Знаю, родной, — вздыхает мама. Она тянется к его руке, и Хёнвон подчиняется. Прикосновение обжигает огнём и льдом одновременно. — Это я виновата, извини. Но никогда не поздно всё исправить.

В воздухе повисает тишина на некоторое время.

— Ты её ненавидишь? — наконец спрашивает Хёнвон.

— Нет, — отвечает она, грустно улыбаясь. Слова на удивление совершенно честные. — Но иногда мне бы очень хотелось.

И это тоже правда.

*** 

Лишь одного мужчину мать познакомила с Хёнвоном. И это был не его отец.

Он был старше её, хорошо за сорок, по сравнению с мамиными едва за тридцать. Однако он выглядел достаточно молодо для своего возраста, был весьма хорошо сложен в плечах и груди, с относительно моложавым лицом. Возраст его выдавал исключительно по волосам и бороде, которые были цвета соли с перцем.

— У него есть сын примерно твоего возраста, — сказала мама, положив руку на грудную клетку, примерно там, где должно находиться сердце. В её взгляде Хёнвон видел надежду на перемены, что могут ожидать их впереди.

Хёнвону было шестнадцать, а сыну того мужчины, Хосоку, восемнадцать. Он был весь в отца, хотя, наверное, Хёнвон так думал от того что никогда не видел его мать. Она не умерла, но просто куда-то сбежала с любовником младше её на пять лет.

Звучит романтично, хотел ответить Хёнвон Хосоку на эту историю, но промолчал, зная, что не стоит.

*** 

Если бы Хёнвону не пришлось бросить школу, на третьем курсе он бы поехал в Испанию по программе обмена. Он чувствует вину за мысли «что было бы», сидя у кровати больной матери, потому что на самом деле он никогда в жизни не бросил бы её в такой ситуации. У него ещё будет возможность куда-то поехать позже. После.

Испания Хёнвону только снится, в моменты, когда он ещё не проснулся и может спокойно воображать, что было бы тогда.

Он воображает классическую архитектуру, вкус красного вина на губах, мягкие рубашки, которые он будет носить с шортами и сверкающими ботинками. Он воображает, как будет учить испанский по случайным фразам от незнакомцев, спрашивая слова у барменов. Ему интересно, в Испании жарко как в пустыне или как в тропиках. Ему интересен вкус еды: нежное мясо, которое соскальзывает с костей, свежие фрукты, богатый вкус пасты и нежнейший алкоголь.

Так же там были бы девушки и парни. А в самые тёмные часы ночи Хёнвон фантазирует о них: английский с акцентом, тёмные глаза и мягкие бёдра.

*** 

Спустя семь месяцев после знакомства с мужчиной матери, Хёнвона приглашают на ужин. Хосок исчезает примерно посередине трапезы, извинившись и выбросив стейк с картошкой в мусорную корзину. Хёнвон предлагает помыть посуду. Его мама исчезает со своим мужчиной наверху.

Около половины одиннадцатого со стороны входной двери слышится шум. Скорее всего, это Хосок хочет посмотреть телевизор, пока Хёнвон ждёт мать, чтобы вместе вернуться домой.

Хёнвон спускается по лестнице и убеждается, что это именно Хосок — виновник шума. Но он не один. Заметив мягкую, фигуристую тень в комнате, он останавливается, замирая. Девушка. Она плавно взбирается Хосоку на колени, извиваясь, как язычок пламени, а тот обхватывает её ягодицы ладонями. Они целуются горячо и тихо, жадно сцеловывая попытки друг друга набрать немного воздуха, когда отстраняются на секунду.

Хосок никогда не говорил, что у него есть девушка. Хёнвон никогда не думал…

Занятый поцелуями и исследованием мягких форм девушки, Хосок открывает глаза и замечает Хёнвона. Он пялится прямо на него, а потом девушка наклоняет голову, спускаясь с поцелуями ниже по его шее.

Хёнвон уходит.

(Позже, когда он возвращается домой без матери, Хёнвон стягивает с себя всю одежду, ступая под струю душа.

Он чувствует себя грязным. Он думает о Хосоке, об острой линии челюсти, о форме его плеч, о том, как они переходят в части тела, которых Хёнвон никогда не видел, о его больших руках…  
Хёнвон чувствует себя грязным. Он выворачивает кран на максимум. Трёт кожу, пока она не покраснеет и не заболит. Он трёт, трёт, трёт, думая о руках Хосока.

И чувствует себя отвратительно грязным.)

*** 

У мамы Хёнвона с отцом Хосока ничего не получается. Они расстаются меньше, чем через год, так и не решившись на большее. Мама плачет, немного, но плачет. Она снимает с шеи украшение, которое он ей подарил, но всё же хранит его в шкатулке и говорит Хёнвону, что они могут с Хосоком и дальше дружить, если что. Хёнвон не решается сказать, что они не были друзьями с самого начала. Он чувствует вину за то, что его не слишком беспокоит их разрыв. Однако его уже однажды разочаровал один отец, ему не нужен другой.

(После её смерти он присылает открытку. Предлагает Хёнвону посильную помощь во всём, но это скорее пустое обещание, принятое в современном обществе, чем реальное предложение. Имя Хосока тоже стоит в подписи, но это не его почерк. Значит, что это отец просто вписал его имя за него.)

*** 

Мать Хёнвона умирает точно так же, как и все на свете. Точно так же умрёт и Хёнвон в своё время.

Ему её не хватает ещё до того, как её сердце останавливается. За день до кончины, он чувствует себя так тяжело, словно проглотил огромный камень. Он тяжелый и сильно стягивает вниз все внутренности. Заставляет сидеть у матери весь день, поглаживая пальцами кожу её руки и говорить ни о чём, просто, чтобы заполнить тишину.

Позже он подумает, что это, наверное, Вселенная так подавала ему сигнал. Вселенная показала, как ему будет не хватать собственной матери в самый последний день её жизни. Эдакая подготовка к остатку жизни, проведённому без неё.

*** 

Бабушка Хёнвона не появляется на похоронах собственной дочери.

Она присылает букет цветов с прикрепленной открыткой, и Хёнвон оставляет их увядать и умирать на обеденном столе в доме матери.

*** 

Мать Хёнвона позаботилась о всех необходимых бумагах о продаже дома перед смертью.

(- Я не могу оставить тебе дом, родной, — сказала она ему. — Здесь похоронено слишком много долгов. Проще продать и никогда об этом тебе не переживать. Не нужен тебе дом, не сейчас. Ты же справишься, правда? Ты же справишься, если я продам дом?

— Я справлюсь, мама, — ответил Хёнвон. Он не хотел дом. Дом, полный привидений. Никому не нужен дом, полный привидений. Он бы продал его в любом случае, а может, и нет. Может, вина за продажу дома матери слишком сильно бы давила на его плечи.

— Конечно, ты сможешь забрать себе все деньги, что останутся, — выдохнула она. В её нынешнем состоянии ей с трудом давалось каждое слово. — Конечно, родной, всё, что останется сверху, всё — твоё.

— Я справлюсь, мама, — повторил Хёнвон).

Риэлтор появляется на пороге спустя две недели после её смерти, сжимая в руках букет цветов, словно он Хёнвону вообще нужен, словно он найдёт место, где его поставить, и просит его освободить дом в течение недели.

Хёнвон не против. Он уже наполовину собрал вещи матери, его собственных пожитков едва хватало, чтобы уместиться в дорожную сумку. Риэлтор улыбается самой яркой и заботливой улыбкой, которую Хёнвон вообще видел в своей жизни, и оставляет ему визитку на всякий случай.

Неделю спустя он вручает тому же риэлтору связку ключей и мысленно прощается с маминым домом и всем привидениям, что сидят внутри.

*** 

Его мама гораздо больше любила пригород. Сюда они переехали, когда её достала собственная мать, нависая над ней серой тенью и дыша в затылок. Они уехали подальше из города. В пригороде был свой собственный шарм, старые грунтовые дороги, огромные простирающиеся поля и даже воздух с пыльцой, полный своего очарования. Земля здесь не такая дорогая, поэтому мать Хёнвона могла позволить себе дом побольше. У Хёнвона была своя комната, а также комната для игрушек, из которых он вырос почти сразу после переезда. Мама хотела оборудовать эту комнату под кабинет, но, очевидно, планам не было суждено сбыться. Бабушка почти никогда их не навещала после переезда, потому что любила город, свою крошечную квартирку и огромную, огромную церковь, куда ходила по воскресеньям.

В последний раз она приехала, когда мама впервые заболела. Хёнвону было велено сидеть в комнате до тех пор, пока бабушка не уйдёт.

Всё это было сказано к тому, что поезд Хёнвона к бабушке занимает три с половиной часа. Он тратит время, читая «По ту сторону рая» Фитцджеральда. И ему не слишком нравится.

Книга старая, потрёпанная в уголках и с разваливающимся корешком. Хёнвон нашёл её в комиссионном магазине. Пожалуй, единственная причина, почему он хочет её прочитать, заключается в том, что Хёнвон любит книги из вторых рук. В каждой такой книге две истории: от автора и вторая, от предыдущего владельца. Никогда не знаешь наверняка, что в ней будет, но она необъяснимо заряжает книгу собственным неповторимым шармом.

Кроме общей изношенности томика, здесь есть ещё фраза, помеченная ручкой. Хёнвон её перечитывает снова и снова.

_Красота и любовь не вечны, я знаю. И от печали не уйти. Наверное, всякое большое счастье немножко печально. Красота — это благоухание роз, а розы увядают._

*** 

Первым делом после того, как бабушка приветствует Хёнвона на пороге дома и впускает внутрь, она наливает ему стакан виски. Глядя на скользящий в его сторону стакан, Хёнвон приподнимает бровь.

— Выпей, — говорит она, закатывая глаза и складывая руки на коленях. Хёнвон отхлёбывает, чувствуя горячий след внутри пищевода. — Я не шучу. Если потеря обоих родителей не сделает тебя взрослым, то уже я не знаю, что тогда.

Хёнвон делает ещё глоток, почти опустошая стакан.

— Стану ли я себя чувствовать лучше после него?

Бабушка качает головой.

— Не ищи счастье на дне бутылки, парень.

*** 

Иногда Хёнвону интересно, пережил ли его отец маму.

Даже если он до сих пор жив, у Хёнвона больше нет желания отыскать этого человека. Даже если бы он однажды занялся поисками, определённо, многого он от него ждать не будет, потому что уверен: отец его точно разочарует. Когда Хёнвон ссорился с мамой (что происходило очень редко, и то, он всегда чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым) — Хёнвон был ещё совсем-совсем маленький — тогда он представлял, как папа заберёт его к себе подальше от мамы. Не навсегда, нет, но хотя бы на денёк. На выходные. Он бы появился, взял Хёнвона на руки. Они бы купили мороженого, сходили в кино или на пляж, если было жарко.

Хёнвон сильно зажмуривался, до тех пор, пока белые пятна перед глазами не трансформировались в тень человека, которого он никогда не встречал и даже не знает, как толком воображать. И затем они отправляются искать приключения — легкие, но всё ещё захватывающие. Когда ты маленький, даже поездка по неизвестной дороге кажется тебе уже приключением.

Но, конечно же, ничего такого не произошло. Отец Хёнвона к нему ни разу не пришёл и никуда не взял. Взрослея, он всё меньше о нём мечтал, зная, что теперь его место только с матерью. А потом даже она от него ушла.

Хёнвон постоянно думает об этом, о том, как оба родителя его бросили, но не позволяет себе их сравнивать. Не в этом смысле.

*** 

С самого юного возраста Хёнвон усваивает, что разница между человеком, которым ты хочешь показаться, и настоящим тобой может быть колоссальной.

Наглядный пример: его бабушка.

Даже у такой набожной женщины тоже есть свои пороки, как у всех на Земле.

Она живёт в квартирном комплексе для среднего класса, с рекреационным центром и маленьким бассейном. Ей нравятся дорогие украшения, притворяться, что разбирается в искусстве, пить шампанское с апельсиновым соком после утренней мессы в церкви. Она лжёт, иногда жульничает в карты и к тому же она жуткая сплетница.

Будь с ней достаточно убедительным, и она спрячет чётки в карман, делая вид, что их нет.  
Хёнвон прожил с ней всего неделю и уже устал. Из неё так себе собеседник.

— Я подумываю купить себе подвеску вроде этой, — говорит она, вкладывая её в руки Хёнвону. Она перебирает сокровища в шкатулке, выбирая, что можно пожертвовать церкви. Без особого энтузиазма Хёнвон попивает лимонад из стакана и откапывает посреди груды золота пару серёг.

Кулон с замочком, который бабушка ему вручила, тяжёлый, явно сделанный из золота и украшенный крошечным бриллиантом в правом верхнем углу. Хёнвон щёлкает замком, но внутри ничего нет.

— Она дорого мне обошлась, но полностью того стоит.

— Жадность — это грех, — недолго думая выпаливает Хёнвон, однако совершенно точно зная, как бабушка на это отреагирует. Он аккуратно кладёт украшение на кучку золота на столе, замечает пару серёжек с жемчугом и осторожно вытягивает их к себе.

Во взгляде бабушки мелькает остриё кинжала. Пальцы её снова прикасаются к дорогому кулону. Она мягко разлаживает цепочку по скатерти стола.

— Не смей говорить со мной о грехе, — шипит она. — Без него ты бы даже не появился на свет.

*** 

В целом, в этом жилом комплексе живут вдовы и вдовцы приблизительно бабушкиного возраста, так что ничего интересного здесь не происходит.

К счастью, Хёнвон знакомится в бассейне с Джухоном, а тот представляет его своим друзьям: Минхёку и Кихёну. Вместе они ходят на вечеринки в другой стороне города.

Сегодня они тусуются в порту, на пляже неподалёку собирается целая толпа и поджигает костёр, горящий на хворосте и убойном количестве керосина. Минхёк отвёз их на машине своего отца. Кихён сидел на соседнем кресле и выкурил сразу две сигареты ещё до того, как они добрались до места.

Он постоянно предлагает Хёнвону, но тот постоянно отказывается, в глубине души чувствуя себя признательным за то, что Кихён не спрашивает, почему.

Джухон пускает по их маленькому кругу бутылку коричного виски, каждый из них хлещет его из горлышка, от чего оно прилично нагревается. Языком Хёнвон ловит капельки алкоголя, слизывая остатки после очередного глотка.

На этой вечеринке он никого не знает, так что первое время просто сидит у костра, обняв колени руками. Ему интересно, кем ему действительно приходятся его друзья. Положа руку на сердце, он не знает о них совершенно ничего. Ему интересно, как много может значить дружба, которая началась только потому, что вы живёте по соседству. Хёнвон хочет рассказать им о себе, наверное, но не уверен, с чего начать. Не уверен, что будет достойно внимания, а что только усугубит отношения.

Отец бросил меня до моего рождения, поэтому я никогда его не видел. Моя бабушка ненавидит меня, потому что я не вписываюсь в её догмы. Моя мама умерла от рака несколько недель назад, а я ещё ни разу не пустил хотя бы одну слезу. Я гей.

Никому не интересно знать о таких вещах. Остальное просто не стоит потраченного времени.  
Примерно за полтора часа до того, как Минхёк увозит их с вечеринки, к Хёнвону подсаживается девушка. Они болтают ни о чём. Она закидывает на него руки так, словно она вся горит, а он — прохладный фонтан.

Они немножко целуются. Хёнвон понимает, что она красивая и кто-то нормальный бы сразу бы обратил на неё внимание. Очень красивая девушка с длинными волосами, тонкими пальцами и маленьким ртом. Она заводит его в тень за лодочный ангар, и они целуются немного охотнее. Хёнвон скользит пальцами под её юбку, мягко раздвигает бёдра и находит клитор. После этого он вообще прекращает думать.

Включается он только когда чувствует её пальцы на своём запястье. Она отводит его руку назад и предлагает то же самое в ответ.

— Всё нормально, — отскакивает он. — Меня сейчас стошнит… Прости, это не из-за тебя, хотя я сейчас вообще отвратительно выразился… Блин. Прости, я выхлебал слишком много за сегодня, меня уже ищут, наверное.

По пути обратно Джухон кладёт голову Хёнвону на колени на заднем сидении и крепко засыпает. Кихён выкуривает ещё две сигареты.

— Я не знал, что ты любишь девушек, — осторожно и очень медленно произносит Минхёк, поглядывая на него сквозь зеркало дальнего вида.

Хёнвон запускает руку в мокрые от пота волосы Джухона.

— Я и не люблю.

Никто не комментирует эту его фразу.

*** 

— Куда ты ходил прошлой ночью? — спрашивает бабушка.

У Хёнвона приступ жёсткого похмелья, поднимающаяся жара всё только ухудшает. Уже десять утра, а бабушка так и не открыла ни одного окна. Немедленно Хёнвон тянется к окошку у раковины.

— Никуда. А что?

Она размазывает масло по тосту и с поджатыми губами наблюдает, как Хёнвон открывает окно. Несмотря на утро, она уже прилично одета, а с каждой руки сверкает по кольцу.  
Бриллиантовые серьги сочетаются с подвеской на шее.

— Ты в полночь ушёл из дома в никуда? А потом в три часа утра вернулся из ниоткуда?

— Я думал, что уже взрослый. Разве взрослые обязаны отчитываться? — бормочет он, рыская по кухонным шкафам в поисках чего-то.

Бабушка прочищает горло. Так она молча _предупреждает_.

— Ты, несомненно, взрослый, — говорит она, — но всё же можешь рассказывать мне, что делаешь.

— Ничего плохого, бабуль, — отвечает он. — Не переживай.

Взгляд, который она ему посылает, говорит, что она даже не вслушивалась в ответ.

— Лучше бы твоя мамочка научила тебя ответственности. Хотя бы за себя.

Хёнвон практически огрызается с « _боюсь, она была слишком занята своей смертью_ », но удерживает фразу на кончике языка. Вместо того он решает сменить тему.

— Арахисовая паста закончилась.

— Запиши в список покупок, — явно раздражённо отмахивается бабушка.

*** 

Хёнвон встречает Сон Хёну.

Он ещё об этом не знает, но это — самое главное, что с ним произойдёт за всё лето.

*** 

Хёнвон ждёт, когда за ним придёт Кихён и заберёт с собой на вечеринку. На нём рваные джинсы и свободная футболка зелёного цвета. Он уже уложил волосы. Бабушка лежит в ванной, читая книгу себе под нос так громко, что её слышно даже в коридоре.

Раздаётся стук в дверь, и Хёнвон ожидает увидеть Кихёна — а кто ещё к нему придёт? Но на пороге стоит не Кихён. Он намного выше, намного шире в плечах. Обе руки заняты пакетами из магазина.

— Эм, — всё, что удаётся произнести вслух. Парень на пороге, кажется, чувствует себя неловко. — Простите, а вы кто?

— Меня зовут Хёну, — отвечает тот. Он выглядит старше Хёнвона — это видно в основном по морщинкам вокруг глаз. Вряд ли ему больше тридцати. На нём белоснежная футболка и запачканные джинсы. — Обычно… Это же твоя бабушка, так? Обычно я помогаю донести продукты из магазина.

— Эм, — тупо повторяет Хёнвон. — В смысле, заходи, наверное.

Хёнвон не знает ни что говорить, ни что делать. Он оторопело смотрит, как спокойно Хёну сам хозяйничает в квартире у бабушки: ставит пакеты на стол, берёт список покупок с холодильника. Останавливается, смотрит на Хёнвона, одёргивает край футболки.

— Это всё?

— Ага, — почёсывает Хёну затылок. — Если тебе или твоей бабушке… Если вам двоим понадобится моя помощь, то я живу прямо по соседству, хорошо?

Уходя, Хёну задевает плечом Кихёна на пороге. Позже, уже в машине, пока Хёнвон посасывает горлышко обёрнутой в бумажной пакет бутылки с джином, Кихён интересуется:

— Кто это был?

Словно Хёну может быть кем-то интереснее или важнее самого Кихёна.

— Он помогает бабушке с покупками в магазине, что-то типа того, — пожимает Хёнвон плечами. Он откидывает голову назад, обхватывая горлышко бутылки губами, и делает пару глотков джина. — Наплевать.

Кихён приподнимает брови. Он ничего не отвечает, но жестом просит Хёнвона достать ему зажигалку из бардачка.

*** 

Для Хёнвона университет никогда особо не был местом учёбы. Он учился на факультете философии, чёрт возьми!

У него была нормальная успеваемость, все проекты он сдавал в срок, готовился к семинарам. Он критически мыслил и критически читал, анализируя каждую букву задания от профессора. Он писал конспекты. Он учился.

Но это для него было не главное. Скорее, главными вещами в университете были: тёплый алкоголь, мерзкая травка, редкие случаи более серьёзных веществ. Главными были наполовину оформившиеся политические мнения и дебаты (когда ты просто повторяешь за другими фразы, которые считаешь правильными). Главным был первый секс, то, что ты находишься за сотни километров от дома. Поиск себя, вот что главное. Много ребят со снобистскими замашками так определяли университет.

Хёнвон посещал вечеринки, целуясь сперва с девушками, потом с парнями. Он пил убойные коктейли из стаканчиков, которые стащил у других людей, плевать, насколько это было плохой идеей. К концу первого курса Хёнвону уже прилично надоел такой образ жизни. Он уже грёзил об Испании и о новых других плохих идеях, что пришли бы ему в голову там.

Наверное, плохие идеи и есть то самое главное в университете.

*** 

Лето плавно накрывает город, а Хёнвон всё ещё бледный, худощавый и унылый. Он переодевается в некогда красные, а сейчас значительно полинявшие после стирок розовые шорты. Если бы он поехал в Испанию, то купил бы там новые. Но он так туда и не поехал.

В зеркале отражается лохматая голова, просящая ножниц, жилистое тело и слишком яркие синие вены на руках. Очевидно, что он практически никуда не выходил всю весну. Плевать. Он набрасывает на себя футболку и выходит из дому.

Он устраивается на одном из шезлонгов у бассейна и стягивает с себя футболку. Старый пластик скрипит под ним, взвизгивает от трения о голую кожу. Хёнвон взял с собой «По ту сторону рая», несмотря на то, что уже давно её прочитал и она ему не понравилась, но другого выбора всё равно не было.

Он даже перечитывает целых две страницы, пока в его поле зрения не попадает кое-что поинтереснее.

В нескольких метрах от него Хёну чинит калитку от бассейна, ту самую, которая нормально не закрывалась ещё с момента, когда Хёнвон сюда въехал, и мерзко постукивала от любого маломальского ветерка. Он сидит на коленях, слева от него чемоданчик с инструментами. А ещё на нём нет футболки, и Хёнвон не может оторвать глаз от широкой, гладкой и мужественной груди. Кожа его уже словно поцелована солнышком, хотя лето едва только началось.

Весь жар от солнца, казалось, стекает вниз по животу Хёнвона. Остальные части тела покрываются гусиной кожей.

Хёну перехватывает его взгляд, и Хёнвон тихо благодарит обстоятельства, что сидит достаточно далеко от него, чтобы нельзя было понять, на что конкретно он пялился. Хёнвон ему небрежно машет рукой. Хёну едва заметно машет в ответ.

Какое-то время они сидят в тишине. Хёнвон делает вид, что читает, но тайком он рассматривает, как капельки пота на спине Хёну блестят на солнце. Наверное, тот скоро закончит с ремонтом калитки и уйдёт. Если Хёнвон хочет что-то сделать, то лучше…

Он бросает книгу возле футболки. Он не стал запоминать место, где остановился в книжке.  
Недолго думая, он мягко ныряет в воду, оставляя после себя только несколько брызг. Сам бассейн не слишком длинный и глубокий, вода в нём холодная. Хёнвон вдыхает достаточно воздуха, чтобы проплыть прямо к противоположенному концу, выныривая там, где помельче, рядом с Хёну. Воды здесь по пояс. Всё, что выше, становится видно невооруженным глазом: волосы, налипшие на лоб, воду, стекающую по груди, красное от долгой задержки дыхания лицо.

Хёнвон не смотрит на Хёну, он откидывает голову назад, поправляя волосы нарочито медленно, стоит на месте нарочито долго. Ждёт, пока на него обратят внимание.  
Затем он выпрямляет шею, встречается взглядом с Хёну и улыбается.

*** 

Семья Кихёна чертовски богата. Хёнвон сидит с ним, Минхёком и Джухоном в огромном холле их огромного дома, они курят травку и пьют дорогое вино прямо из бутылки. От вина Хёнвон всегда странно пьянеет. После любого другого напитка в голове шумит, как в улье, а от вина скорее тяжелеют веки и развязывается язык.

Кихён чиркает спичками о коробок, ломает две из них, но прикуривает от третьей.

— Этот парень, который был у тебя дома в тот раз, — говорит он, одновременно выдыхая дым через рот. — Ты с ним ещё пересекался?

— Почему это тебя волнует? — спрашивает Хёнвон, забирая косяк у Джухона, глядя на его тщетные попытки украдкой затянуться дважды. — Он просто парень, бабулин сосед.

— Очень привлекательный сосед, — приподнимает бровь Кихён, а потом опускает. — Так? Ты со мной согласен?

Хёнвон выдыхает, полностью выпуская дым от косяка из лёгких, и говорит от этого немного более грубым голосом.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

Джухон и Минхёк хохочут. Кихён сейчас похож на кота, сожравшего воробья. Хёнвон даже видит торчащие перья между зубов.

*** 

Несмотря на то, что мама Хёнвона так и не обрела своё собственное счастье, она всегда верила в силу любви.

— Маленький мой, — ворковала она, укладывая его челку со лба одной рукой, а другой нежно гладила лицо. — Однажды ты найдёшь кого-то, кто полюбит тебя так сильно, так сильно. Но не больше меня, ладно? Я всегда буду любить тебя больше всех на планете. Ты же тоже будешь меня всегда любить?

— Конечно, мамочка, — отвечал Хёнвон. С того момента, когда она это говорила, прошло так много лет. Наверное, она думала, что он просто вырос из этих нежностей.

*** 

Так что, наверное, детство Хёнвона было не слишком идеальным. Плевать. Он никогда не нуждался в большем. У него была мать, лучшая мать, которую он мог пожелать, он даже и не мечтал о ком-то другом. А теперь… А теперь всё катится по наклонной.

*** 

— Ты уже видел нашего мальчика-соседа? — спрашивает бабушка. В этот день Хёну обычно приходит к ним домой с пакетами еды. Хёнвон в это время дремал, утомлённым жарким солнышком.

— Ага, — отвечает Хёнвон, внимательно рассматривая на этикетке от консервированного супа картинку счастливой семьи, сидящей за столом. — Хёну, если я не ошибаюсь.

— Да, он, — кивает бабушка. — Хотя, не думаю, что его можно называть мальчиком. Старею, наверное, — Хёнвон фыркает, — думаю, будет хорошо, если вы узнаете друг друга поближе. Он очень милый. Хорошее влияние.

Хёнвон ставит обратно на стол банку с супом, думая о том, насколько близко хочет знать Хёну, и представляя себе реакцию бабушки, если бы она умела читать мысли.

*** 

Поздно, очень поздно ночью Хёнвон лежит на кровати в гостевой комнате бабушки, смотрит на чёрное небо за окном и думает о Хёну.

На спине у него есть ложбинка — аккурат между двумя лопатками, которую хорошо видно, когда на нём нет одежды, вместе с перекатывающимися под кожей мышцами. Мысленно Хёнвон считает расстояние между лопатками шажочками пальцев. Мысленно он считает это же расстояние в поцелуях.

Руки его вылеплены аккуратно и абсолютно точно тем творцом, в которого верит его бабушка. Его лицо — брови, переходящие в скулы, переходящие в острую линию челюсти, маленький рот с полными губами.

Хёнвон выдыхает, поворачивается на живот, зарываясь лицом в подушку, и суёт руку под резинку пижамных штанов. Он чувствует себя бунтарём, ведь бабушка спит всего через коридор. В его голове кожа и губы Хёну, в его голове руки Хёну, пока его обхватывает собственная ладонь. Боже, как же ему хочется взять член Хёну в рот. Рот наполняется слюной. Хёнвон прикусывает подушку, оставляя на ней тёмный от влаги след.

Он знает, что хочет невозможного: уже поздно, дверь закрыта, Хёнвон даже запер ставни, но всё ещё в глубине души он хочет, чтобы сейчас его обнаружил Хёну. Спина выгибается, свободная рука сжимает простынь, пальцы на ногах поджимаются. Даже если бы Хёну вошел сейчас в комнату, Хёнвон бы не остановился. Вряд ли смог бы. Скорее всего, сразу бы кончил. Втайне он надеется, что Хёну остался бы с ним.

Положив в рот три пальца и больно их прикусив, Хёнвон кончает. В одиночестве. В этой комнате только он и темнота.

*** 

Первый опыт с парнем случается спустя три месяца, после начала первого курса и после третьей дорожки кокаина. Это происходит на вечеринке, где играет ар-н-би семидесятых. Хёнвон не слишком уважает наркотики, не думает, что однажды захочет попробовать, но просто в тот день так становятся звёзды. Он только поступил и оторвался от маминой юбки.  
Этот парень предлагает Хёнвону кокс и отсосать. И Хёнвон позволяет.

Его рот слишком маленький, заглотить не получается, а руки оказываются слишком сухими, чтобы просто отдрочить. Это всё неважно. Ещё никто и никогда не прикасался ему там с такими намерениями. Организм штормит от кокаина, в голове каша, так что о лучшем он даже и просить не может.

Пока парень ему отсасывает, Хёнвон смотрит на его позвоночник, как он двигается туда-сюда. Хотел бы он сыграть симфонию на нём, звук был бы явно лучше самого дорогого рояля, сделанного из браконьерской слоновой кости. Каждый позвонок прекрасен, каждый красиво выглядывает рельефом сквозь тонкую футболку.

Он кончает, и его партнёр сплёвывает сперму в раковину, целует на прощание и возвращается в гущу событий на вечеринку. Хёнвон выдыхает. Почему-то он ожидал, что в его мозгу перемкнёт переключатель: поздравляю, черт возьми, кто бы мог подумать! Но ничего не меняется. По крайней мере, лучше не становится.

Хёнвон неуклюже обхватывает трясущимися руками холодную раковину и смотрит в зеркало. Из отражения на него уставился он же, с опухшими красными губами и дикими глазами. В сердце щемящая пустота. На голове бардак. Он думает, что знал, знал об этом всю сознательную жизнь.

Взгляд его снова падает в раковину. Белое на белом. На дне ещё видно остатки его спермы, смешанной со слюной парнишки.

Из-за этого вся раковина кажется грязной.

*** 

В следующий раз Хёнвон пересекается с Хёну в подвале жилищного комплекса, где обустроена общая прачечная. Он сидит на сушильной машине и ждёт конца программы.

Сперва они ничего не говорят, просто кивают друг другу в знак приветствия, а затем Хёнвон взглядом провожает каждую вещь, которую Хёну загружает в машину, пока корзина не пустеет.

— Ты живёшь один? — решается спросить Хёнвон. Он скрещивает ноги в лодыжках, руками опираясь назад на сушилку. — Извини, если задел. Не хочу казаться невоспитанным.

— Всё нормально, — отвечает Хёну. — Да, я живу один.

Глазами Хёнвон очерчивает линию от бицепса Хёну дальше по локтю. А потом решается спросить:

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Двадцать семь, — вздыхает Хёну так горько, словно он старик.

— Не так уж и много, — улыбается Хёнвон.

— Спасибо. — Не слишком похоже, что Хёну удовлетворён ответом. — А тебе сколько лет?

— Двадцать, — просто отвечает Хёнвон. — Ты на целых семь лет меня старше.

— Ай, — морщится Хёну.

— Не так уж и плохо.

— Плохо в каком смысле?

Хёнвон не считает нужным ответить.

*** 

Три дня спустя Хёнвон хочет напиться до беспамятства. Он не может прекратить думать о маме — разве время не должно лечить? Разве разлука не должна была сделать его сильнее? Где ответы на вопросы, где правда? Хёнвону сейчас необходимы ответы, иначе он просто вырвет себе все волосы на голове.

Но вечером ничего не происходит. Он уже звонил Кихёну, Джухону и Минхёку, но они не стали ради него устраивать пьянку. Также он не может стащить бабушкин алкоголь, потому что она заметит. Она заметит сию же секунду.

Именно поэтому он сейчас в полночь стоит у Хёну под дверью.

— Хёнвон? — переспрашивает Хёну, едва отворив. Хёнвон ни разу не представлялся ему, так что в самый раз было бы удивиться, но ему всё равно.

— Ты говорил, что я могу обращаться, если мне понадобится твоя помощь, так, — говорит он вопросительным тоном, хотя это совсем не вопрос. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Сейчас полночь, — отвечает Хёну, вскользь бросая через плечо взгляд вглубь квартиры. Скорее всего, он смотрит на часы. А что, если у него кто-то в гостях? Внезапно Хёнвон хочет с силой толкнуть дверь настежь и ворваться внутрь. Надавить, уложить на лопатки. Что, если Хёну не один?

— Если для тебя это поздно, я могу уйти, — начинает Хёнвон. Он почти грубит, выставляя напоказ возраст, хоть это и последнее, что он хотел бы сделать на глазах у Хёну.

— Нет, нет, всё в порядке, — трясёт он головой и затем спрашивает. — Так что тебе нужно?

— Честно? — фыркает Хёнвон. Он чувствует себя глупо. — Алкоголь и жилетка, в которую можно выговориться.

Кажется, что они вот так стоят на пороге уже вечность. Хотя на самом деле проходит всего секунд тридцать. Это как мучительная пытка. Хёнвон уже готов наплевать, сдаться и позорно сбежать домой, как Хёну открывает дверь шире.

— Ладно, — говорит. — Заходи.

*** 

Хёнвон уже давно привык ко вкусу джина, так что Хёну отдаёт в его распоряжение половину бутылки, хранящуюся под раковиной. Он пьёт из стакана, что ему вручили, хотя сам бы с удовольствием пил прямо из горла. Он пьёт, пьёт, пьёт без передышки, пока во рту не чувствуется ничего, кроме вкуса ягод можжевельника, а затем останавливается. Хёну сидит, ссутулившись, у противоположного края стола.

— Я тебя разбудил? — спрашивает Хёнвон. Джин ещё недостаточно ударил в голову. Но в один прекрасный момент всё накладывается одновременно.

— Нет, — отвечает Хёну, и Хёнвон ему верит. На нём до сих пор джинсы и носки. На руках ещё не смыта грязь после сегодняшней проделанной работы. Хёнвон думает, что вид этих мозолистых, слегка запачканных рук — то, чего не доставало для полноты картины. Картины, которую можно было бы даже повесить в музее.

Сознание начинает затуманиваться.

— Ты знаешь, почему я здесь? В смысле, почему сейчас живу с бабушкой?

— Она рассказывала, — медленно отвечает Хёну. Он окидывает Хёнвона осторожным взглядом, перед тем, как продолжить, — твоя мама умерла. Мне очень жаль.

— Все постоянно твердят, что им очень жаль, — фыркает Хёнвон, снова прикладываясь к стакану. — Смешно. Словно от этого она станет хотя бы чуточку живее.

Хёну не отвечает.

Блин, это было слишком грубо, наверное. Хёнвон не имел в виду именно Хёну, просто он устал сдерживать всю безысходность.

— Извини, — вздыхает Хёнвон, запуская пальцы в волосы. — Вырвалось.

— Всё в порядке.

— Думаю, что она пытается спасти мою душу.

— Кто? — наклоняет голову Хёну.

— Бабушка, — говорит Хёнвон, распластавшись на столе и положив голову на руки. — Думаю, она пытается спасти мою душу. Потому что мама была грешницей, не знаю, в курсе ли ты. Бабушка думала, что моя мама — грешница.

— Она этого не говорила. — Хёнвон думает, что голос Хёну звучит как мёд. Словно выливается тягучей каплей из горлышка банки. — По крайней мере, мне точно.

— Уверен, что она ноет об этом всем своим церковным подружкам. О мёртвой дочери и испорченном внучке.

Господи, почему Хёнвон вообще об этом заговорил? Отчасти, виной тому алкоголь, развязавший язык, отчасти, потому что если не говорить об этом, то он обязательно выболтает, что хочет запустить руки под футболку Хёну, хочет почувствовать жар, исходящий от его кожи. Эти желания вызваны чем-то другим, самим Хёну, и не зависят от чувств Хёнвона.

— Я думал, что религия подразумевает прощение, — бормочет Хёнвон и допивает джин.

*** 

Хёнвон начинает проводить больше времени с Хёну.

Может быть, он просто злоупотребляет его гостеприимством и приглашает себя явно чаще, чем позволяют рамки приличия, но медленно это перерастает в нечто большее, чем просто ночные алкогольные посиделки. Хёну никогда не возражает, отчего бабушка только радуется, а Хёнвона иногда прямо _ломает_ от того, как сильно он хочет быть с ним.

Он мечтает признаться Хёну, как сильно его хочет. Как по ночам мозг кричит о желании ощутить прикосновения его рук на коже. Его рта. Хочет, чтобы всё внимание Хёну было сфокусировано на нём до невыносимого возбуждения. Хёнвон хочет признаться, что никогда никого не хотел настолько сильно. Что он готов на всё, лишь бы Хёну заметил это изнеможение. Он готов раскрываться перед ним, извиваться, крича, умоляя, задыхаясь.

Вместо этого, всё на что они способны, это поговорить ни о чём и оставить Хёнвона наедине с мыслями о сильных мозолистых руках, сжимающих его тело.

*** 

— Я думал, это у меня пунктик на папочек, — говорит Кихён. Джухон морщится на фразу « _пунктик на папочек_ ».

Они сидят у костра на заднем дворе у Минхёка, пока его родители куда-то уехали на весь день. Он передает всем по баночке тёплого дешевого пива, которое хранил под кроватью лет сто, не меньше. Баночки все взболтаны, так что каждый раз при открытии им приходится как котам слизывать пену, стекающую по стенкам.

— И что бы это могло значить? — приподнимает бровь Хёнвон. Он удерживает полупустую банку между бёдер, руками прячась в рукава свитера: ночью летняя жара спадает.

— Этот парень, — ухмыляется Кихён, качая головой. — Который сосед твоей бабушки. Насколько он тебя старше?

— Ой, да отвали, — Хёнвон не считает нужным даже задуматься об ответе на этот вопрос. — У меня нет никакого _пунктика на папочек_. И даже если был, понятия не имею, к чему здесь вообще Хёну.

Брови всех троих поднимаются одновременно. Проклятье.

— Значит, Хёну? — спрашивает Минхёк с расплывшейся до ушей улыбкой. Джухон просто смеётся. Кихён прячет ухмылку за банкой пива.

Щёки Хёнвона моментально вспыхивают.

*** 

За окном уже темно. Хёнвон сидит снаружи — не совсем на крыльце, но на небольшом общем балконе, который соединяет этажи квартир через пожарную лестницу. Он устраивается на заграждении, перевешиваясь телом через край. Небо чернильно-черное, даже луны не видно.  
Позади него с тихим шелестом открывается дверь.

— Любуешься на звёзды? — спрашивают голосом Хёну. Дверь тут же закрывается.

— Не на что любоваться, — вздыхает Хёнвон, опираясь на локти. Хёну подходит ближе, и Хёнвон позволяет себе взглянуть на его лицо: взгляд его устремлён в небо, явно выискивая звёзды за облаками. Нога его находится слишком близко к руке Хёнвона. Тот даже чувствует исходящее от неё тепло, и если пошевелить рукой хотя бы на сантиметр, то можно задеть ткань джинсов. Он не может прекратить об этом думать, не может прекратить анализировать расстояние между ними, пока они оба тихо стоят и пялятся на скучное и неинтересное небо.

Хёнвону нужно заговорить. Он больше не может просто так находиться так близко к нему.

— Мои друзья смеются над тем, что ты мой друг, — говорит Хёнвон, стараясь заполнить тишину между ними.

Хёну опускает голову, глядя на него.

— Потому что я такой старый? — улыбается он.

— Ты не старый, — качает головой Хёнвон. — И вообще, здесь у меня не так много альтернатив: дружить либо с тобой, либо со старыми пердунами. Ты был очевидным выбором.

— Я рад, что ты выбрал меня, — смеётся Хёну.

Они снова погружаются в тишину. Хёну смещается чуточку ближе.

Или Хёнвон это только себе выдумывает.

*** 

Хёнвон ожидает треска розовых очков.

Ожидает выйти однажды из бабушкиной квартиры и увидеть, как Хёну впускает к себе девушку. Ожидает, что самого Хёнвона в квартиру не пустят, потому что там уже кто-то есть. Ожидает, что жизнь покажет, что каждый мелкий жест, каждый мелкий поступок, который гиперанализирует Хёнвон, на самом деле окажется несущественным, надуманным.

Хёнвон ожидает увидеть доказательства, что даже мысль о том, что они могут быть парой с Хёну, дурацкая и не стоит потраченного времени. _Этого никогда не произойдёт: история любви._

Он ждёт, ждёт, ждёт, чувствуя себя, словно постоянно задерживает дыхание.

(Такое уже случалось: искорка надежды просто угасала, даже толком не разгоревшись. Всякий раз, когда Хёнвон был готов на большее, для него зажигался красный свет, перегораживая все пути. Хосок. Парень в ванной, который потом ни разу с ним не заговорил и, скорее всего, давно забыл, как его зовут. Парень с лекций по понедельникам, которому, как оказалось, нравятся девушки.

Первый раз Хёнвона, тот, кто трахнул его. Мужчина постарше. Он подцепил его в баре, а потом они продолжили знакомство в шикарном гостиничном номере. Шикарный номер, шикарный отель, шикарные часы, отличная причёска, дорогущий напиток для Хёнвона. Он наверняка видел Хёнвона насквозь, не так ли? Видел мальчика, который не понимает, что делает, который не понимает, как сближаться с людьми, с которыми хочет отношений. Мальчик, отчаянно желающий сбросить оболочку, переродившись в нечто новое. Он сказал, как соблазнительно Хёнвон выглядит, сказал, что тот заслуживает получить удовольствие. Удовольствие, который этот мужчина хочет ему доставить.

Он дал Хёнвону пару дорожек кокаина, а потом поимел прямо на гигантской отельной кровати. Поимел грязно, грубо и жестоко, потому что видел Хёнвона насквозь и знал, что ему за это ничего не будет. Потому что Хёнвон был безнадёжен. И он прекрасно это знал.

Мужчина, наобещав золотых гор, просто поимел Хёнвона так грубо, что было больно. На пальце у него было обручальное кольцо. Он оставил Хёнвона реветь в отельном душе на целый час, а потом выгнал из номера.

После этого Хёнвон думал, что усвоил урок. Что не стоит надеяться на искорки надежды в кромешной темноте.)

*** 

У одного из знакомого друзей Хёнвона намечается вечеринка. Как потом оказывается, у Чангюна родители впервые оставили дом на выходные в его владении. И как всегда, Хёнвона на отцовской машине забирает Минхёк.

Спускаясь по лестнице, он замечает Хёну, ремонтирующего водосточную трубу. Они приветственно машут друг другу рукой. Хёнвон залазит на заднее сидение и встречается взглядом с ухмылкой Кихёна.

— Вы двое…

— Я даже не хочу знать, что ты хочешь сказать, — перебивает он его, хватаясь за Джухона, потому что у него точно есть выпивка и они уже точно начали догоняться. — Поехали.

На вечеринке скучно. Наверное, это просто у Хёнвона погас запал на летние развлечения. Он сидит в углу, посасывая клюквенную водку, и наблюдает за происходящим. Он окружен толпой народа, но ему так _чертовски_ одиноко. У него, вроде, есть друзья, но не очень. Интересно, а что говорят Кихён, Минхёк и Джухон, когда люди о нём спрашивают? Говорят ли, что вся жизнь Хёнвона тяжела и печальна настолько, что они его тягают по вечеринкам в надежде, что он развеется? Потому что он чёртов сирота. Отца нет, мать умерла, бабушка любит своего Боженьку больше, чем собственного внука. Считает, что она позорится им перед Боженькой, или точно опозорится, если узнает, что Хёнвон гей. Но она не знает, потому что слишком поглощена Библией.

А ещё есть Хёну. Старше Хёнвона, определившийся по жизни. По каким-то причинам Хёнвон считает, что может вписаться в эту жизнь. Нет.

Нет. Между ними — кирпичная стена. Хёнвон с одной стороны. Хёну — с другой.

Он находит Кихёна, курящего на заднем крыльце.

— Можно? — спрашивает он, рукой указывая на пачку сигарет в его кармане.

Кихён посылает удивлённый взгляд, но протягивает только что прикуренную сигарету.

— Спасибо.

Хёнвон курит на крыльце этой скучной вечеринки, рассматривая задний двор того парнишки под затянутым облаками небом.

Ему так чертовски одиноко.

*** 

Хёнвон спотыкается на ровном месте, едва вывалившись из машины. Наверное, в жизни он никогда не был настолько пьян. Люди вокруг просто совали ему в руки стаканчики, а он принимал, принимал в надежде залить это грызущее чувство в животе алкоголем, а потом просто вытошнить всё вместе. Он очень хочет, чтобы его стошнило одиночеством и тем, что его грызёт изнутри.

Он представляет своё одиночество как голову волка: отрубленную от тела, кровоточащую и всё же больно впивающуюся в живот Хёнвона.

Чёрт. Голова кружится. Он не может просто так зайти в квартиру бабушки в таком виде. Она будет качать головой и нести чушь вроде того, что он совсем как его мать, _мёртвая_ мать, которую бабушка не может оставить в покое даже после смерти. Хёнвон рискует на этот раз не сдержаться и разорвать её на куски, если услышит подобное.

Он останавливается в шаге от квартиры бабушки, но стучит в дверь Хёну. Тот открывает дверь. Сонный. Взлохмаченный. Господи, как же Хёнвону хочется его поцеловать. Прикоснуться к его коже.

— Хёнвон?

— Првт, — невнятно бормочет он, энергично вытирая лицо рукой. Что он несёт, блин. — Привет, прости, но я так пьян. Я не могу сейчас домой, понимаешь?

Хёну впускает его внутрь без колебаний. Как и всегда.

— Вы гуляли с друзьями? — спрашивает Хёну, возвращаясь в гостиную со стаканом воды, однако Хёнвон не пьёт, он просто ставит его на журнальный столик.

— Ты думаешь, они действительно мои друзья?

— Ну конечно, ты разве сомневаешься?

— Я не знаю, — голос Хёнвона звучит так жалобно. — Я просто думал… — он запинается на секунду, а потом спрашивает, — а мы с тобой — друзья?

— Мы друзья, Хёнвон, — уверенно отвечает Хёну. Он даже в этом не сомневается. Хёнвон фыркает.

— Я хочу рассказать тебе секрет, можно?

В воздухе повисает недолгая пауза.

— Если хочешь.

— Если хочешь, — сглатывает Хёнвон. Если это говорить, то только сейчас. В худший момент, худшим из возможных способов. — Если хочешь, мы могли бы быть более, чем друзьями. Если ты захочешь меня поцеловать, то я тебе позволю. Разве это не так чертовски _невероятно_?

Выражение лица Хёну не меняется. Он словно высечен из мрамора, единственный признак жизни, который сейчас заметен, это его мерно поднимающаяся и опускающаяся грудь, медленное движение ресницами, освобождающее Хёнвона от его тяжелого взгляда пускай хотя бы на долю секунды. Хёнвон вжимается пальцами в кресло и думает, что сейчас его стошнит.

— Можно я тебя сейчас поцелую?

Вопрос застаёт Хёнвона врасплох — он этого совсем не ожидал. Напряжение в пальцах спадает. Он смотрит ему в глаза — действительно смотрит, и видит исключительно искренность. Его губы — его губы кажутся такими мягкими. Хёнвон даже не слышит собственный положительный ответ.

И Хёну его целует. Ему приходится наклониться, потому что он стоит, а Хёнвон всё ещё сидит, но как только их губы соприкасаются, Хёнвон обхватывает руками шею Хёну и вскакивает, прижимаясь к его бёдрам своими. Хёнвон приоткрывает рот, и Хёну позволяет ему взять верх, позволяет сосчитать языком его зубы.

Хёнвон не может переварить то, что сейчас происходит. Он просто не знает, как. Они просто стоят в гостиной Хёну поздно ночью, так поздно, что уже почти утро и _целуются_. Волк в животе внезапно ослабляет хватку, стягивающая, ноющая боль от укусов уже не кажется такой острой.

Хотел бы он словить этот момент в баночку и поставить себе на прикроватную тумбочку.  
Потому что на этом все. Хёну отстраняется от Хёнвона, от чего его сердце неприятно ёкает. Зубы в его животе снова стискиваются с утроенной силой.

— Что? — дрожащим голосом шепчет Хёнвон.

— Я не должен был… — начинает Хёну, но запинается. Спустя секунду, он пытается снова, — Хёнвон, я… Тебе нужно понять…

О, Господи. Приехали. Хёну запросто вскрыл грудную клетку Хёнвона, сломал ребро за ребром, вычленил его сердце и, может, потоптался по нему. Единственное, у него нет сердца. Просто пульсирующая кучка мышечных тканей. Сердце вдребезги разбилось о камни в день, когда мама умерла.

— Всё в порядке, — бормочет Хёнвон, потому что понятия не имеет, как ещё может реагировать. — Всё в порядке, я пойду.

И выскакивает так быстро, чтобы Хёну даже не успел попытаться за ним угнаться.

*** 

На следующее утро Хёнвона накрывает тяжелейшим похмельем, а изо рта, кажется, воняет как из помойки. Бабушка заставляет его с ней позавтракать в душном помещении столовой комнаты.

Она ничего не говорит. Более того, она даже едва на него смотрит. Больно нужно что-то рассказывать, сегодня утром во время молитвы Боженька всё равно ей всё нашептал.

Плевать. Хёнвон тоже на неё не смотрит. Он концентрируется на себе, пытаясь подавить рвотный позыв всякий раз, когда глотает апельсиновый сок.

*** 

Хёнвон не приходит к Хёну три дня. Он сидит в своей на лето комнате в полутьме из-за плотных штор, закрывая глаза рукой, и собирается так просидеть до конца лета.

Ему не хватает матери с самого первого дня после её смерти, но сейчас впервые он так безнадёжно и горячо, прямо до слёз желает, чтобы она была жива. Больше всего на свете он хочет с ней поговорить.

*** 

— Ах, значит, ты всё же живой, — выдыхает бабушка на четвёртый день, когда Хёнвон выходит из комнаты после обеда. — К тебе несколько раз приходили друзья.

Хёнвон не отвечает. Он проходит к холодильнику, наливая в стакан лимонад.

— Я хочу съехать.

Бабушка даже не опускается до удивлённого выражения лица. Она приподнимает бровь, но не от шока, а скорее так насмешливо.

— И куда ты пойдёшь?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Хёнвон. — Куда угодно, лишь бы не здесь.

*** 

В тот же день Хёнвон идёт в бассейн, несмотря на то, что вода слишком холодна для купания. Однако, под водой не слышно ничего, кроме глухого рычания фильтра. Если бы он мог, Хёнвон так бы и остался сидеть под водой на дне.

Но не получается. Лёгкие кричат, разрываются от желания впустить воздух. И он не может не подчиниться. Недостаточно смелый. Наверное, это у него от отца.

В конце концов он сидит на ступеньках бассейна, прижимая колени к груди. Он смотрит на жучка, барахтающегося на спинке с беспомощно дергающимися лапками. Жучок пытается повернуться, вернуть себе правильную позицию, выжить. Хёнвон водит пальцем рядышком по поверхности, но не трогает. Он мог бы даже его спасти, если захочет.

— Хёнвон, — слышит он голос Хёну позади. Хёнвон не поворачивается.

— Моя мама была лучшей матерью, какую я только мог себе пожелать, — говорит он. — Но она лгала мне всё время, понимаешь? Она лгала, когда говорила, что любит отца. Когда я поступил, она лгала мне, что будет в порядке. Спустя год она заболела и умерла. Она лгала мне, когда говорила, что я могу стать кем угодно, понимаешь? Потому что я верил во все эти слова, но ничего из этого не произошло.

— Тебе не нужно меня избегать.

Жучок устало замирает. Наверное, принимает собственную кончину. Хёнвон поворачивает голову к Хёну.

— Я тебя не избегаю.

— Это я попросил у тебя разрешения тебя… — Хёну даже не может произнести это слово вслух.

— Я ворвался к тебе посреди ночи пьяный в стельку и сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал, — возражает Хёнвон. В груди начинает неприятно ныть. — Почему ты так хочешь, чтобы это была твоя ошибка?

— Я пытаюсь всё исправить, — вздыхает Хёнвон.

— Тебе не нужно ничего исправлять. — Хёнвон поворачивается обратно к голубой глади бассейна. Он снова пытается найти взглядом жучка и, может, даже его спасти, но не видит его. — Я в любом случае скоро уеду.

Хёну ничего не отвечает. В какой-то момент он, должно быть, уходит. Хёнвон даже не замечает, когда остаётся один. Он смотрит на то, как вода искажает его руки и ноги под поверхностью.

*** 

В последний раз Хёнвон молился за три месяца до смерти его матери, чувствуя как теряет надежду.

Хёнвон старался быть смелым, старался быть той самой каменной стеной для собственной матери. Старался стать для неё опорой везде, где только возможно. Он бы глотал шпаги, ходил по осколкам стекла, засунул руки в полыхающее пламя — всё, что угодно, он сделал бы _всё, что угодно_ , чтобы облегчить её участь.

Но это всё не имело никакого значения. Потому что Хёнвон не мог остановить неминуемое. Мать была неизлечимо больна и угасала на глазах. И Хёнвон не мог сделать ничего, чтобы это предотвратить. И иногда в кое-какие моменты, когда мама уже засыпала, он пил кофе посреди ночи за обеденным столом и чувствовал, как от этого давления ломается позвоночник.

Той ночью кофе Хёнвона давно остыл, пока он плакал. На вкус он был как дёготь. На горизонте медленно розовело зарево, а Хёнвон понятия не имел, что делать. Он понятия не имел, как всё исправить. Он чувствовал себя таким потерянным.

Он думал о Боге и в какой-то момент неожиданно вымесил свою ярость на то, во что сам не особо верил.

И начал молиться. Ни о чём особо, он не мог сформировать ни единой мысли, что можно послать во Вселенную, просто просил обо всём. Обо всём, что можно пожелать.

— Она хорошая женщина, — прошептал он в сложенные ладони. — Умоляю.

*** 

Одним вечером бабушка ведёт его на ужин в ресторан.

Она разворачивает салфетку и кладёт её на колени, позвякивая коллекцией браслетов на запястье.

— Очень хорошо, что мы сегодня можем поговорить, обсудить твоё желание уехать, — говорит она, медленно смакуя каждое слово. За каждым словом скрывается намного больше, чем одно простое толкование. — Тебя очень часто нет дома.

Хёнвон пожимает плечами. Он берёт в руки запотевший стакан воды со льдом и отпивает немного, замечая на стенках оставшиеся отпечатки пальцев.

— Я гулял с друзьями.

— Да, но, — хмыкает она и поднимает вверх палец, — ты должен был провести лето со мной, не так ли? Я попросила тебя приехать ко _мне_ в гости. И мы очень редко с тобой видимся.

— Я не пойду с тобой в церковь, — мгновенно отзывается Хёнвон. Эта идея его совершенно не привлекает.

Она недовольно цокает.

— Я сейчас говорю не об этом, Хёнвон, — проговорила она, складывая руки вместе на столе. Она всегда складывает руки вместе, эдакая лживая дипломатия, если переводить с языка её тела. Словно она хоть когда-либо была готова пойти на компромисс. Хёнвон кладёт локти на стол только для того, чтобы её позлить. — Просто думаю, что тебе нужно поучиться ответственности за свои действия. Тебе нужно знать о последствиях.

— Последствиях чего? — скрипит зубами Хёнвон. Он злится всё больше и больше, бабушка никогда ничего не говорит прямо. Нет, ей обязательно нужно приплести мораль. Приплести свои учения. Приплести Бога.

— Не в этом суть, — отвечает бабушка. Официант не спешит принимать их заказ. — Хёнвон, я пытаюсь…

— Не могу поверить, что женщина, которая даже не соизволила явиться на похороны собственной дочери, смеет учить меня ответственности.

Лицо её краснеет, от корней волос прямо до шеи, где дальше кожа прячется за воротником блузки.

— Она знает, почему я не пришла.

— Она не знает, что ты не пришла, — голос Хёнвона — чистый яд, заостренный и колющий, колющий, _колющий_. — Откуда ей знать, она же _мертва_.

Бабушка не отвечает долгие-долгие секунды.

— Она оставила тебе деньги в наследство, — шипит она наконец. — Знаешь же, да? Она оставила тебе деньги. Но управляю ими пока я.

— А? — выдыхает Хёнвон. Он прекрасно понимает, что происходит. Мать оставила наследство бабушке, чтобы они зашили дыры в и без того хрупких отношениях. Но только бабушка использует его для шантажа.

— Остаток лета ты проведёшь здесь, Хёнвон.

*** 

Он физически не может находиться поблизости бабушки, когда они приезжают домой. Если он просидит в этой квартире ещё секунду, то вырвет себе оба глаза.

Ему требуется вечность, чтобы заставить себя постучаться в дверь Хёну. Всего один поцелуй — они поцеловались, оба того желая, но оба решили не падать в эту яму. Хёнвон месяц мечтал о Хёну, о его губах, о руках и члене — всё это проскальзывает как песок сквозь пальцы. Но сейчас Хёнвон не может иначе, не может, ему нужно…

На Хёну нет футболки. Сперва он смотрит растерянно, но выражение лица сменяется на искреннюю озабоченность, когда он замечает боль в глазах Хёнвона.

— Не могу здесь быть, — хрипит он. Слова застревают в горле, словно рыболовный крючок, ранят, заставляют его давиться воздухом. — Мы можем куда-то пойти?

— Куда? — спрашивает Хёну.

— Не знаю, мне плевать, куда-нибудь, — умоляет Хёнвон. — Пожалуйста?

— Ладно, — достаёт он ключи из ключницы, протягивая Хёнвону. — Заводи машину, я только переоденусь и приду.

*** 

Хёну отвозит их к пляжу на другом конце города. Обычно этот путь занимает сорок пять минут, но он останавливается на каждом светофоре, выбирает самые долгие улицы и заезжает на заправку, растягивая поездку еще на полчаса. Они молча сидят в салоне, слушая тихую музыку.  
Хёнвону всю дорогу хотелось рыдать. Он лбом прижимается к прохладному стеклу его дверцы, уставившись невидящим взглядом на волны, целующие береговую волну, на луну, отбрасывающую светлую дорожку на воду. Хёнвон поворачивается к Хёну и тут же натыкается на его взгляд. Пальцы Хёну лежат на коробке передач.

— Я думал, что ты съезжаешь? — спрашивает он. У Хёнвона уже нет сил на него злиться. Конечно, ему интересно. Он тоже его хотел в какой-то мере. Хёнвон собирался от него убежать, неважно, что он там пытался сделать в тот день в бассейне.

— Уже нет, — отвечает Хёнвон. — Я не могу… Я не… Я не хочу сейчас об этом разговаривать.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Хёну и мягко добавляет, — ты в порядке?

— Не знаю, — дрожащим голосом выдыхает он, пожав плечами. — Я просто не могу находиться рядом с ней. Извини.

— Всё в порядке, — тихо говорит Хёну. Так тихо, что слова практически теряются в пространстве между сидениями.

Внезапно Хёнвон осознаёт, насколько они сейчас близко находятся. Они оба сидят на передних сиденьях, и только коробка передач между ними. Он зажимает руки между колен. Одна рука Хёну на руле, вторая — на коробке передач, и это бесит. Хёнвон хочет управлять пространством, занести его на карту, провозгласить всё место в машине своим.

— Спроси, можно ли меня поцеловать — тяжело выдыхает Хёнвон, чувствуя, как слова валунами катятся изо рта и кучей останавливаются прямо между ним и Хёну.

— Что? — едва слышит он за бьющим, словно колокол, сердцем. Оно бьёт, бьёт, _бьёт_ по грудной клетке. Значит, оно всё это время было здесь.

— Спроси, можно ли меня поцеловать, — повторяет Хёнвон. — И когда я скажу да, целуй.

— Можно тебя поцеловать?

— Да.

Если бы какой-то зевака заглянул через лобовое стекло машины, то увидел бы столько неловкости: два молодых человека безнадёжно рвутся друг к другу через коробку передач. Хёнвон не знает, куда деть руки, но это всё теряет значение, когда тёплые губы Хёну находят его собственные, и наконец-то ему становится хорошо.

Однако, между ними ещё так много места. Хёнвон перебрасывает свои бесконечно длинные ноги через коробку передач, взбираясь к Хёну на колени и сжимая его бёдра своими. Поясницей Хёнвон упирается в руль, но это всё неважно. Всё неважно, кроме Хёну. Его губы ласкают Хёнвона, его пальцы сжимаются на бёдрах Хёнвона.

— Чёрт, — шепчет Хёнвон, с трудом разрывая поцелуй, и проезжается бёдрами по Хёну, повторяя, — _чёрт_.

Дрожащими руками он расстёгивает пуговицу на джинсах и тянет вниз язычок молнии под внимательным взглядом Хёну. Однажды Хёнвон будет стоять перед ним, раздеваясь плавно и не спеша. Но сейчас у них на это нет времени. Сейчас Хёнвон стягивает джинсы лишь немного, открывая бёдра. Сейчас Хёнвон тянет в рот два пальца Хёну, втягивая их в себя как можно глубже и тщательно смачивая языком. Сейчас Хёнвон с причмокиванием выпускает эти пальцы наружу. Хёнвон ведёт руку себе в трусы между ягодиц. Хёну скользит внутрь, Хёнвон шипит в излом его шеи и прикусывает кожу. Они целуются. Целуются жёстко, грубо и страстно при свете луны в машине Хёну, припаркованной у пляжа.

Хёнвон насаживается на пальцы Хёну, стараясь одновременно проехаться бёдрами вперёд так, чтобы задеть всё ещё скрытый под джинсами член Хёну. Их окружают мерзкие звуки: скрип сидения машины, трущиеся друг о друга джинсы, их тяжёлое дыхание. Господи, как же мерзко, всё так мерзко. Это как раз то, о чём говорит бабушка Хёнвона, когда говорит о грехе.

Он кончает только от двух пальцев в заднице, откидывая голову назад и задушенно всхлипывая. Затем он падает головой на плечо Хёну, считая каждый свой тяжелый вздох. Хёну всё ещё возбуждён под одеждой, это легко можно почувствовать, сидя всем весом на его руках.

— Я могу, — шепчет Хёнвон, пальцами карабкаясь к пуговке джинсов.

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает Хёну, и сердце Хёнвона останавливается. — Эй, нет… Я тебя сейчас не отшиваю. Просто ты устал. Ты же был на грани истерики несколько часов.

Он прав. Каждая косточка в теле Хёнвона словно бы сломана, и из них вытекает тёплое молоко, оставляя только апатию и вялость. И всё же он хочет.

— Можно посмотреть? — спрашивает Хёнвон, закусив губу.

Хёну ему позволяет, вытаскивая член наружу. Господи, какой же он большой, как и весь Хёну. Он смотрит на Хёну, на руку, которая елозит по его коже. В следующий раз он слижет сперму с его пальцев. В следующий раз он возьмёт его член в рот. В следующий раз он возьмёт его в себя.

В следующий раз.

*** 

На следующее утро за завтраком бабушка избегает взгляда Хёнвона и твердит как попугай те же фразы, которые он слышит с детства.

— Ты любишь проблемы, не так ли? — говорит она. — В тебя вселился Дьявол. Как и в твою мамочку.

Хёнвон делает вид, что её не слышит.

*** 

В воскресенье бабушка идёт в церковь. Хёнвон идёт в соседнюю дверь, к Хёну.  
Они занимаются сексом на кухне. Хёнвон стоит на коленях — словно молится (разве это не забавно)? Хёнвон не верит в Бога, так что если и вставать перед кем-то на колени, то лучше уж перед Хёну. Хёнвон обхватывает губами член, доводит до полного возбуждения, отсасывает медленно и не спеша. Хёну запускает руки в его волосы и оттягивает, сгибаясь немного в пояснице. Он тяжело и прерывисто дышит в унисон влажным, мерзким причмокивающим звукам Хёнвона.

Ему всё равно нравится.

Затем Хёну нагибает Хёнвона на кухонном столе и входит, одной ладонью прижимая лопатку в стол, а другой обхватывая изгиб бедра. Невероятно. Хёнвон чувствует себя разрушенным до основания и отстроенным заново. Снова и снова, каждый раз, когда его вжимают в стол и оттягивают обратно. Ноги слабеют, дрожа в одном ритме с сердцем.

Всё, что он фантазировал о Хёну, и в подмётки не годится тому, что происходит на самом деле.

*** 

— Когда мы в первый раз с тобой поцеловались, — осторожно начинает Хёнвон. — Почему ты меня остановил?

— Хёнвон, — шепчет его имя Хёну так, словно поклоняется Богу. — Я недели потратил, составляя в голове списки из причин, почему этого никогда не произойдёт. А потом ты просто вручил мне себя, и мой мозг сказал, что я должен быть хорошим человеком. Я заставил себя остановиться ради всех тех надуманных причин.

Хёнвон его целует.

— Хорошо, что ты прекратил много думать.

*** 

Хёнвон не верит в Бога.

Хёну — самоe возможное доказательство его существования.

*** 

— До меня, — проговаривает Хёнвон, улыбаясь. Он лежит в кровати Хёну, обнимая его. Простыни обматывают их по пояс. На голове Хёнвона беспорядок. Воздух вокруг воняет сексом, переплетённый с нежностью, которая могла бы застать любопытного зеваку врасплох. — У тебя были парни до меня?

— Что? — улыбается Хёну. — Ты думаешь, что не было?

— Ну, ты не кажешься…

— Геем?

— Ты скорее кажешься натуралом, — пожимает плечами Хёнвон. — Я думал, может, это я не в курсе дела.

— Ты прав. У меня никогда не было кого-то, вроде тебя.

Бабочки в животе Хёнвона смело расправляют крылья, порхая туда-сюда, пока Хёну всего лишь тянется ближе, чмокая его лоб. — Однако у меня был парень. Всего один. Очень давно.

— Как его зовут? — мычит Хёнвон.

— Джинён, — отвечает Хёну. Взгляд устремляется вдаль — видимо, он вспоминает его лицо, навсегда отпечатанное в памяти. Хёнвону интересно, как выглядит Джинён в голове Хёну. — Мы встретились в университете. Он был… Он был хорошим парнем. У нас всё равно ничего бы не вышло.

То, что хочет спросить Хёнвон, крайне, нереально опасно, но вопрос соскальзывает с губ так быстро, что он не успевает его подхватить обратно.

— А у нас с тобой что-нибудь получится?

Взгляд Хёну снова приобретает фокус. Он внимательно смотрит на Хёнвона.

— Не знаю, — говорит он. — Но очень надеюсь, что да.

*** 

— Ты чувствуешь себя лучше? — спрашивает Кихён. В машине, припаркованной на пирсе, только он и Хёнвон. Они делят на двоих один молочный коктейль из прибрежной мороженной лавки. Хёнвон ловит себя на мысли, что, наверное, это первый раз, когда они не пьют алкоголь в присутствии друг друга. — Ты нас очень испугал после вечеринки Чангюна.

— Ага, извиняюсь, — бросает он, думая, говорить ли Кихёну о Хёну. Решает, что не стоит. — С бабушкой непонятки. Очень поругались.

— Эй, чувак, я понял, — ёжится Кихён. — Но мы же здесь, понимаешь? Всегда готовы помочь, если что. Мы же твои друзья.

— Ага, мы друзья, — медленно отвечает Хёнвон, для себя добавляя: — Ну конечно же.

*** 

Август врывается в жизнь Хёнвона раньше, чем ему бы хотелось. Жара потихоньку спадает, и в квартире становится приятней находиться.

А ещё секс становится приятнее. Не такой потный и вонючий.

Хёнвон запускает ногу между ног Хёну.

— Ты когда-нибудь был в Испании? — спрашивает он, нарушая лёгкую, нежную тишину, в которой они лежали добрую половину часа. Хёну качает головой.

— Однажды я был в Англии, — говорит он, — но в этой части Европы — никогда.

— Я должен был поехать в Испанию, — ведает Хёнвон. — Перед тем, как моя мама заболела, я собирался поехать в Испанию. Ну, расширить там горизонты, выучить язык, склеить пару испанцев.

Рука Хёну сжимает бедро Хёнвона, когда тот упоминает парней. Хёнвон позволяет себе небольшую самодовольную улыбку.

— Ты всё ещё собираешься? — спрашивает его Хёну. — После того, как вернёшься в университет.

До этого они ни разу не обсуждали, что будет, когда Хёнвон снова пойдёт в университет. По правде, Хёнвон и сам над этим особо не думал. Особенно, после того, как в его жизни появился Хёну.

— Я не знаю, — говорит он, вытягивая ногу обратно из плена Хёну, и перекидывает ногу через его бёдра, смещаясь так, чтобы удобно его оседлать, руками опираясь на грудные мышцы. — Нам нужно поехать в Испанию. Нам двоим. Будет весело.

Хёну улыбается немножечко грустно.

— Наверное.

Хёнвон не концентрируется на этой грусти, не стоит она того. Сейчас намного важнее наклониться, поцеловать губы Хёну и полностью открыть его для себя.

*** 

Хёнвону иногда интересно, а были ли у Бога какие-то на него планы, если он вообще есть.  
Нет, он не верит в Бога. Но ему интересно. Если Бог существует, и он поставил Хёнвона на этот непростой тернистый путь, планировал ли он всё, что с ним произойдёт изначально? Наверное, нет. Вряд ли Бог хотел, чтобы Хёнвон был геем, занимался сексом с мужчиной старше его на семь лет и хотел этого мужчину до хруста костей.

В него совершенно точно вселился Дьявол, не так ли?

*** 

За окном льёт дождь. Хёнвон слышит, как капельки дождя стучат по стеклу в окно спальни Хёну, где они лежат голые по пояс, но уже хорошенько возбуждённые.

Губы Хёну проходятся по груди, оставляя небольшие засосы, которые легко можно спрятать под футболкой. Они никогда не обсуждали тот факт, что бабушка Хёнвона всё ещё не знает, что он гей, несмотря на то, что, видимо, это и так очевидно. По всей видимости Хёну и сам без него знает, как скрывать улики.

Хёнвон с шумом выпускает воздух сквозь зубы, выгибается в спине, чувствуя на себе жёсткое тело Хёну, когда тот прикусывает нежную кожу вокруг сосков и соскальзывает ниже, между его ног, стягивая вниз джинсы. Он оставляет влажные следы от языка на внутренней части бёдер, на всей длине члена. Хёнвон прикусывает тыльную сторону ладони, стараясь не стонать слишком громко. Это напоминает ему дни, когда он был один в своей кровати, лаская себя и фантазируя о подобном. Ему нужно оглянуться, чтобы точно убедиться, что он в спальне Хёну и язык Хёну сейчас и правда ласкает головку его члена.

Когда Хёну доводит его до оргазма, Хёнвон выкрикивает его имя нараспев, как молитву, как гимн. Он не верит в Бога, но, если он существует, Хёнвон искренне надеется быть услышанным.

Он чувствует собственный вкус на языке Хёну, когда они целуются. И это не так противно, как раньше казалось Хёнвону, как он думал раньше, очень давно. Напротив, ему так хорошо, что кажется, всё его тело горит, словно его поймали за тем, как он смакует собственный вкус на губах Хёну.

Хёнвон седлает Хёну, широко раздвигая ноги так, чтобы максимально ему открыться. Хёну двигается в нём медленно и обстоятельно, а потом поднимается корпусом выше, одной рукой опираясь на подушки, а другой придерживая Хёнвона за пояс. Он входит глубже, стараясь ускорить толчки, доводит его до очередного оргазма. Руками Хёнвон держится за шею Хёну, бёдрами подстраиваясь под заданный ритм. Он нежно прикусывает мочку его уха, улыбаясь от того, как влажно шепчет Хёну в шею его имя, задыхаясь от удовольствия.

Кончив, Хёнвон осознаёт, что дождь уже закончился. Единственный звук в этой комнате — их неровное дыхание. В определённый момент их ритмы синхронизируются и уже кажется, что их в комнате не двое. Теперь они стали единым целым.

*** 

Тем же вечером, немного позже, Хёну говорит:

— Тебе не нужно заботиться обо всех на Земле.

Внезапная фраза звучит так, словно она вырвана из контекста.

— Что? — непонимающе моргает Хёнвон.

— Думаю, что ты понятия не имеешь, как можно о ком-то не заботиться, — поясняет Хёну. — Но тебе и не нужно. Не обо всех. У тебя был всего один человек, о котором ты заботился всю свою жизнь, но всё, на этом хватит. Позволь людям позаботиться о тебе.

Хёнвон долго, очень долго молчит. Хёну не против, он только тихо на него смотрит, улыбаясь. Крепкий и мускулистый, как и всегда. Та самая каменная стена, которой пытался быть Хёнвон для матери.

— Хорошо, — наконец выдыхает Хёнвон, чувствуя ком в горле. — Хорошо.

Хёну запечатывает его губы поцелуем.

*** 

Совсем скоро Хёнвон вернётся в университет. Но сейчас они с бабушкой сидят за обеденным столом и завтракают миской хлопьев. Перед тем, как сесть за стол, она открывает два окна в комнате.

— Я гей, — говорит Хёнвон, отодвигая от себя тарелку. Он поверить не может, что решился сказать это вслух. Словно башня из книг на его голове, с которой ему пришлось балансировать всё лето, наконец исчезает.

Бабушка даже не поднимает глаз от чтения некрологов в утренней газете.

— Я знаю, — отвечает она. — Ну, не наверняка, но у меня были такие предположения.

— Это поэтому ты всегда говорила, что я совсем как моя мама? Потому что мы оба грешники? Это поэтому в меня вселился Дьявол?

Бабушка вздыхает, откладывая газету и смотрит прямо Хёнвону в глаза, выпрямляя спину.

— Я любила твою маму и люблю тебя, — говорит она. — Надеюсь, что ты навсегда это запомнишь.

Звучит не очень искренне. Хёнвону интересно, думает ли бабушка, что это всё идёт вразрез с великим планом Бога на него.

— Зачем я тебе нужен был здесь? — задаёт он вопрос, терзавший его голову всё лето.

— Мы больше с тобой не увидимся, не так ли, Хёнвон? — грустно улыбается бабушка. Он почти чувствует себя виноватым. — Но всё в порядке, не думаю, что проживу ещё много лет. Я хотела узнать тебя поближе, пока у меня есть шанс и ты не исчез из моей жизни навсегда. Думаю, что заслуживаю узнать, каким ты стал человеком.

— У тебя на это было целых двадцать лет.

— Ты прав, — кивает бабушка, устраиваясь в кресле и забирая со стола спицы с вязанием. — Наверное, это моя вина.

Хёнвон прикусывает рвущееся наружу «да, это твоя вина». Она и так знает. Ему не нужно снова напоминать, не стоит оно того. Ещё он решает не говорить ей о Хёну. Возможно, его бы удовлетворила её реакция, но нет. Хёну принадлежит только ему.

*** 

За неделю до начала учебного семестра Хёнвон сидит в квартире у Хёну, и они разговаривают.

— Я уезжаю, — говорит Хёнвон уже второй раз. На этот раз, правда, намного грустнее. Он и не подозревал, что такое случится.

— Куда? — спрашивает Хёну так, словно не уверен, имеет ли право задавать подобные вопросы.

— Обратно в университет. Уже сентябрь на носу.

Мама говорила, что, по сравнению с августом, сентябрь — очень лёгкий месяц. Август непредсказуем, а в сентябре ты уже понимаешь, кто ты и что делать дальше. Хёнвон ещё не знает, согласен ли с подобной точкой зрения.

— Давай я тебя отвезу, — предлагает Хёну, а затем тихо, почти испуганно добавляет: — если хочешь.

— Хочу, — улыбается Хёнвон, и ловит улыбку Хёну в ответ.

*** 

Перед самой смертью мама говорила словно умоляла:

— Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Постарайся быть счастливым, Хёнвон, это всё, что я могу для тебя пожелать.

— Хорошо.

— Пообещай!

— Хорошо, хорошо, — выдохнул Хёнвон. — Обещаю.

*** 

_Каким бы ты ни был, ты мой, понятно?_


End file.
